


March On

by mynameisyarra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied Amputee Identity Disorder, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: Waking up in a new world of magic and peace might be The Universe's way of saying "Sorry for your loss" and "You've done great!"





	1. Takashi Shirogane: Year 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodnessake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnessake/gifts).



Two arms. Made of flesh and fueled by blood. Shiro thought he was being morbid about this but it  _ was  _ a sort of morbid situation when you kept forgetting that you have your right arm back in this second life. It was even more morbid to think about how incomplete he felt with this very human arm. It was a terrifying feeling.

“Takashi! Are you ready?” His mother called to him from outside his room.

“Hold on a second, Mum!” Having an accent that was clearly not American also made him feel disoriented somehow. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to remember his life as The Black Paladin. But he did and he rather have it this way. He didn’t want to forget his family in space. And he was sure going to Hogwarts would reunite them.

Several weeks ago, Shiro got a visit from a stern witch, telling him that he had magic in him. She proceeded to glance at the black cat on Shiro’s lap, aptly named Black, and chimed that it seemed Shiro already had a familiar. His family was far from believing, but Shiro was willing to give her a chance to show her proof, what with her recognizing his bond with Black. When she did her magic… Shiro felt the power of Quintessence being used… or something similar to it, anyway. Shiro jumped at the chance of learning magic in hope of finding his fellow Paladins and the Alteans. 

(Not to mention when he found out his late grandfather was a wizard too.)

He knew his memory of his past life was real but… it would be better to know other people have it too. Black purred and snuggled against his touch, the comforting  _ “Fine. Will be. Now and Forever.”  _ was enough to make Shiro felt better.

When he walked through the barrier, (”It better be stronger than the particle barrier!” he thought to himself, snickering at the inside joke that he couldn’t share with anyone but Black, who rolled her eyes. She was only  _ a bit  _ amused.) he and his family arrived in a magical train station filled with other students and their families. He looked around, trying to find a familiar face that he could talk to.

He found Matt.

It took all of Shiro’s self restraint not to hug him and gained his parents’ confusion. So instead, he introduced himself as Takashi Shirogane, “But you can call me Shiro.”

Matt blinked. “Matt Holt. Is Takashi your surname?”

“Ahhh, no. It’s my first name, actually.” Shiro’s face fell a bit, he was hoping for a different, friendlier reaction. “Shiro is just what my friends call me.”

Matt nodded, seemingly a little confused. “Do you need something?”

“Matt! Be courteous!” Mr. Holt chided.

“No, it’s okay. I guess it must be weird that I suddenly say hi.” The muggleborn felt self conscious.

“Don’t worry. You are not weird. Matt is just a nerd.” A squeaky voice huffed.

“I am not!” Matt turned to who seemed to be his little sister, and Shiro’s chest tightened.

“I’m Katie!” She said. “But my friends can call me Pidge!”

“No one ever calls you Pidge, though.” Matt muttered and Shiro thought… could it be?

Pidge ignored Matt entirely. “I like green lions, I think they are smart and inquisitive.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and a smile quickly bloomed on his face. “I think so too! I heard they’re also the wittiest!”

Both Paladins smiled, looking relieved for finding each other.

They were not alone.

* * *

Matt thought Shirogane was a bit odd. He seemed eager to befriend a complete stranger. Though, that could be because he was a muggleborn. It made sense if he was trying to find someone who can be his companion in this place he’s not used to. But nothing made him even more curious than the fact that Katie gave her stamp of approval on the guy. She never called her cat a lion anymore ever since she was five, and now she suddenly brought it up out of the blue?

The Ravenclaw in him--because of  _ course  _ he was a Ravenclaw, his whole family was one and he would be one too!- tried to deduce what made his sister seemed to trust Shirogane from the get-go. “Careful now.” Shirogane tugged him slightly so Matt would avoid a collision. The movement felt natural, like the muggleborn had done it a thousand times before.

“Do you have a little sibling?” Matt thought that must be why he was so good at charming kids, and the protective vibe the brunet felt just seemed to fit that idea.

“No.” Shirogane seemed to be amused. “I’m an only child.”

“Oh.” Matt drooped. He had to polish his deduction skill more.

* * *

Allura knew who she was, then and now. Then, she was the Princess of the Kingdom-Planet of Altea, one of its two last survivors, Commander of Paladin of Voltron. Now, she woke up and memories of a life she never lived filled her mind. She was Allura Gaubert, heir of a noble Pureblood House. She was eleven years old--so young, she thought, younger than the Paladins when she forced them to go to war- and was about to start her formal education in Hogwarts. Her father--alive, well,  _ happy and unburdened _ \- had high expectation for her to do her best and be the best. She planned to do that from the start anyway.

Coran was the one who brought her to the train station. Father was busy with Ministry work, and it was understandable. She scouted the area, looking for anyone familiar. Still hoping, still wishing for someone who remembered. Neither Coran or her father did, and it was… discouraging, to say the least.

She couldn’t find them at first, what with Coran crying and hugging her, taking up all her attention. She didn’t mind, though. Coran was the last thing in the universe that could make her feel annoyed. 

An exaggeration, yes. But still mostly true.

“I’ll see you during break, Coran.” Allura promised. “So can you please let me board the train?”

Coran sniffled a bit before letting go. He was appropriately embarrassed by his outburst. “Well, go on then! Can’t let you be late on your first day of school!”

She giggled, feeling like a child again. And perhaps she could be. Perhaps this is the Universe’s way to make up for the living nightmare she experienced.

* * *

“Nice hair.” A familiar voice complimented. “Have you thought about dyeing it?”

Shiro smirked. “Frosty tips, right? It’s all the rage nowadays.”

The beam on the princess’ face was undeniable. “Allura. Gaubert. Allura Gaubert.” She extended her hand for a shake. He took it. 

“Takashi Shirogane. My first name is Takashi but most of the time my friends call me Shiro.”

“Shiro it is, then.” Allura smiled.

“Should I… go?” Matt asked as if he was intruding.

The princess, as eloquent as she was, still managed to ask him bluntly. “Where? We are supposed to stay here until sorting.”

“Right.” The shorter boy seemed to flush a bit.

“Where do you think you will get sorted to?” The topic was seamlessly changed by Shiro.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Where do you think you will get sorted to, Matt?”

Matt tilted his head, squinting at Allura in confusion. “Have I told you my name?”

There was a quick eye contact between Allura and Shiro before the two of them answered. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Matt reluctantly accepted the answer. “Well, I know I’m gonna be a Ravenclaw.”

“How so?” Her eyes were assessing him and Shiro had to pinch her to make sure she didn’t scare Matt away with her staring.

“Well… my family is from a long line of Ravenclaws…” Matt shrugged. He fixed his glasses on his face before continuing. “So I don’t think I will be anything else but that.”

Allura frowned. “Well, a lot of people in my family used to be in Gryffindor.” She hummed lightly. “Perhaps I should be in Ravenclaw now, a change of pace.”

“That’s not how sorting works.” The Ravenclaw-to-be huffed.

There was a smile on Allura’s eyes, even though her expression was neutral. “We’ll see.”

* * *

Allura’s sorting took exactly 4 minutes and 50 seconds. She was negotiating--or arguing, whatever- with The Sorting Hat on which memory it was allowed to see for the first minute. Then the rest of that time was used to argue about how since she obviously had all of the Four Houses traits, she should be allowed to choose which House she would be in. The Hat insisted that her Gryffindor traits were the most obvious ones. “That does not lessen my thirst for knowledge.” She hissed slightly.

“That is not what you thirst for, and we both know it.” The Hat sighed, but relented nonetheless. “Ravenclaw!”

Allura thought she would be grinning with victory by the end of it, but instead she scowled. “I’m eleven now. Please refrain from using such words.”

* * *

Matt blinked. Hatstall was not unheard of, but he never thought he would witness it. Not to mention with the way Allura talked about Sorting previously, it sounded like she was going to argue with The Hat itself. It seemed she did.

And it seemed she won.

When it was his time for Sorting, before The Hat even reached his thick uncombed hair, it already shouted “Ravenclaw!”

* * *

When Shiro heard Matt’s explanation on Sorting, honestly he was quite worried. First of all he didn’t wish to subject anyone to the memory of war and torture, not even a hat. Second, he did not  _ want  _ to have anyone but the lions and his fellow Paladins inside his head. It was his safe place, and Sorting or not, The Hat needed to accept that.

“Please. Lower your Occlumency Mr. Shirogane…” It sighed with exhaustion.

“Nope. Not gonna happen.” He chirped happily, thinking of Lance’s kisses and Hunk’s hug. “Wait. What’s an Occlumency?”

“...a branch of magic to protect one’s mind.” The Hat explained. “You did not know its name before practicing it?” It hummed. “No. You are the same as Miss Gaubert. A lifetime of wisdom and experience in your hand.”

“A lifetime indeed.” Shiro’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Please don’t make a pun.”

“Wasn’t going to, I swear.”

“You are making this very hard for me, Mr. Shirogane.”

“Tough luck.” The boy snorted. “Just put me in the Friendly House.”

The Hat shifted on his head. “Hufflepuff? Why?” Could this be a Slytherin in the making?

“Because I need to find my friends and it’s easier to do so in a House that accepts everyone instead of the other oddly specific and demanding Houses.”

It scowled, “They’re just as demanding as your Lions.” Surely it was a comparison that he could understand? It didn’t receive all the informations about the Lions, but they seemed to have a similar preferable traits as The Houses.

“Wow. I hope not. Children should be having fun and not out there fighting a ten thousand years old war.”

Alright, perhaps it wasn’t a good comparison. Not to mention that time was running out and people were starting to get impatient. It gave in. Again. “Hufflepuff!”

Shiro beamed, taking off The Hat and making his way to the cheering, yellow table. He waved to Allura and Matt before taking his seat with his new Housemates. “That has GOT to be the longest hatstall in history of Sorting!” An older girl with blinding smile greeted Shiro. “How long was it? 9? 10 minutes?”

The boy in question blinked. “Was it  _ that  _ long?”

“Yeah, did you share your life history or something?” Another boy, a gangly one, snorted.

“The opposite, actually.” Shiro replied in good humor. “I don’t think The Hat likes me very much.”

The gangly boy chortled. “It’s just a hat! It’s enchanted, so it doesn’t really have feelings!”

That couldn’t be true, Shiro thought. To be able to ‘mimic’ emotions into such extent, one had to have its own soul, like The Lions.

As if on cue, Black arrived, seemingly out of nowhere, meowing to get his attention. “Where have you been? Making friends?” Shiro let her jumped on his lap. 

“Is that your cat? It’s supposed to be in your dorm room!” Another older student--this one had a fancy looking pin on his uniform, Shiro noted- huffed. “What are the house elves doing?”

“House elves?” Shiro’s eyes gleamed with interest. 

“Later, okay? After the feast is done.” The older student promised. The Paladin only nodded as he petted his purring Lion.

* * *

“Those are… a lot of mice.” Matt commented.

“Thank you!” Allura laughed a little, letting her mice crawled all over her.

“You are not thinking of having more, are you?” One of the students looked at the animals in disgust.

“No. Four is enough.” The smile stayed on Allura’s face, even if it tightened a bit now.

Noticing her annoyance, Matt changed the subject. “Did you transfigure them? I’ve never seen those colors on a mouse before!”

“Nope! I found them like this!” She assured him.

“Really? Maybe someone else did it?” The Holt boy was genuinely curious now.

“Maybe. There  _ is  _ a way to detect a spell used on living creatures…” Allura mused, gaining the attention of the people around.

“You mean  _ without  _ using Reverse Spell on a wand?”

“How come I’ve never heard of it?”

The Ravenclaw table fell into another heated discussion, and Matt had to admit, Allura seemed to be this House’s material, after all.


	2. Hunk, Keith, and Lance: Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Shiro's sorting.

Mrs. Garrett knew that her son had always been special. Not only because he was a wizard like his father, but because of his brilliant mind. 

Hunk--as he insisted on being called, she thought it was cute- was an A student. His teachers had called him a genius, and that he should be inducted into Gifted Education program. 

Mr. and Mrs. Garrett were against it for different reasons. The wife was scared that her son would be bullied for being so… different, while the husband thought it was a waste of time, since their son would be attending Hogwarts in a year or so.

In fact, the only reason Mr. Garrett allowed Hunk to attend a muggle school was because Hunk himself had insisted. 

“Dad, I know you’re stingy--”   
“Frugal.”   
“Frugal, yeah whatever. But don’t you think the neighbors are gonna get suspicious if you don’t send me to school? They’ll get nosy and then you will have to explain about…. you-know-what.”

Hunk’s cat meowed on the boy’s lap. “See? Even Yellow agrees with me.”

Their son was barely 7 years old when he started negotiating like that. It was a little unnerving 'It was unnerving to hear a seven year old boy to speak in such a manner and sometimes, he'd suddenly pause and whine, as if he remembered that he was just a child'. 

Mrs. Garrett asked her husband if it was because of magic. Her husband just shrugged and said ‘maybe’ because honestly, as a half-blood he didn’t get thorough explanation on magic like purebloods.

She accepted that explanation because magic, who could explain  _ that _ ?

When she picked Hunk from school on his first day, the boy looked… vacant. “Are you okay, Sweetie?”

“Huh? Oh. I’m okay.” Hunk nodded without looking at his mother. “I just didn’t know what I expected?”

“Was the class boring?” Mrs. Garrett smiled in sympathy.

“Yeah… it was.”

“Did you make any friends at least?” The mother asked gently, but her worry still seeped into the words anyway.

Her son just snorted. “I wish.”

In the end, Hunk spent more time in the library, talking to his cat, or tinkering with the neighbors’ broken electronic than with any kids his age. Mrs. Garrett watched sadly as her son was thanked by another adult for fixing yet another appliance. Her husband assured her that it would change when Hunk attend Hogwarts like he did. She could only hope that it was true.

* * *

Granpa and Grandma McClain were squibs. Grandma’s parents were… accepting. Well, as accepting as purebloods could be anyway. They treated her gently, kindly, so much to the point of too much and it suffocated her. They treated her like she was a cripple. That without magic she couldn’t do anything right. So she ran away from home, with only a couple of Galleon to her name and the personal belongings she could fit inside her bag. She doubted they would be too distressed. She was just a squib after all.

Then, when she was hungry, confused, and lost in the muggle world, she met her future husband. Grandpa’s parents were not as kind, but just as horrible. They treated him like he didn’t exist, gave him up to a muggle orphanage the first chance they got. He didn’t have much memory of them, except for the bitterness that bubbled up at the back of his throat whenever he recalled magic. And that was why he was angry for her sake. That was why he was willing to take in a complete stranger into his small little family pub. Because if a squib wouldn’t help another squib, then who else would?

They lived a happy life without magic, surrounded by the family of their own making.

Everything was perfect until their grandson Lance picked up a cat from the street. It had greyish fur, almost blue if the light was reflected correctly. He insisted on taking her in as his ‘partner in crime’ as he called it. Something about the cat bothered Grandpa McClain, but he let it be. Two weeks later, he caught Lance controlling water on the pond in their backyard. “Lance!” The boy looked surprised as he lost control of the water, splashing it everywhere.

“Oh shit--to!” His attempt at covering his cuss went poorly, so he turned to his drenched cat instead. “Sorry, Blue!”

Grandpa ushered him inside, told him to change his wet cloth so he wouldn’t get cold. Grandma was devastated when finding out Lance was a wizard. “They would take him away from us.” She sobbed. Her husband knew in his heart that it was true, that there was nothing they could do to prevent it. They both knew what happened to families that tried to stop their kids from learning magic. Memory Charms should be illegal, but not if it was for the Greater Good, apparently.

So then, before Lance could be swayed and tricked by the fantastical promises of magic, the two of them sit him down and finally revealed their stories to him. They wanted to make him promise to always come back home. However, before they could, Lance already made his own promise. “I will change the Wizarding World for you.”

“Oh-- oh, Sweetie, that’s not what we meant!” Grandma sniffled. Grandiose dreams never ended well for muggleborns. “We just want you to come home every vacation, just so you wouldn’t forget your roots.”

“It’s okay, Grandma! Don’t you trust me?” Lance beamed so brightly that it was hard to say otherwise. “And I will always come home during breaks! Right, Blue?” His cat meowed enthusiastically, rubbing against Lance’s grandma in a comforting manner.

They couldn’t help it.

They wanted to believe, in the end.

* * *

Keith was a problem child. Everyone who tried to mess with him once  _ knew _ not to try again. He was scary and creepy and his cat was even scarier. Keith accepted that just fine, since they were all assholes and he’d rather not have people following him during his training sessions or information gathering. Red already informed him that he was a wizard and when someone came to invite him to a magic school he should accept. Because then he would be able to meet his loved ones again. And  _ obviously  _ as a Paladin of Voltron he should know about the foreign territory they would meet up at. Hence, information gathering.

So whenever he could, he would sneak out from the orphanage and followed Red’s lead toward the magical parts of the city. It was kinda exciting if Keith was being honest, but still lonely. Don’t get him wrong, he was truly grateful that his Lion was still here, but it didn’t mean Red could fill the Paladin-shaped holes in his heart.

Maybe that was the real reason he insisted on gathering intel like this. To see if his teammates were already making their ripples in this world.

“Get lost kid, this isn’t a playground.” The hag hissed at him. “Go back to your mommy and daddy and  _ don’t _ bring me any trouble.”

“Are you Annis Black?” Keith proceeded to put down his sack with a rather loud thump. The hag’s eyes widened as the boy in front of her unwrapped his luggage, revealing fresh game meat--she smelled bear…  _ how did this kid caught a bear?! _ \- that had been recently cleaned.

The smell was making her stomach growl. Did this boy came here to feed her or something? “What do you want?” 

“Information.” Annis narrowed her eyes at the reply. “About Wizarding World.”

Now, that didn’t make any sense. Why would a little wizard like him wanted an information about the world he lived in from a hag? Unless… “Boy. You are a muggle, aren’t you?”

“No.” He answered with certainty. “I just happened to live in a non-magical community.”

Ah, Annis thought, that explained it. This kid was probably some Pureblood’s bastard son with a muggle. “And in exchange you will give me those meat?”

“Ye _ p _ !” 

“Fine.” The hag eyed the sack hungrily. “What do you want to know?”

“General etiquette, how money works, and Hogwarts. Among others...” He trailed off vaguely.

“Well for starters, give me something to call you beside ‘kid’ or ‘boy’.” Annis said. “Introducing yourself before making a demand is universal.”

“Oh, right.” The kid gave a glance to his cat before nodding and answering her. “I’m Keith.”

“Charmed.” She was anything but. “Well then, get those meat inside my cave. I’m just a fragile old woman with brittle bones, after all.”

* * *

Pomona Sprout had.... interesting cases of house visits this year. The first was the McClain household. She knocked on the door, her face was already adorned with a smile as she greeted the little girl that opened it. Before Pomona could began to introduce herself, the girl already questioned her. “You are the witch that’s here for Lance?”

“I-- yes.” That question caught her off guard.

The little girl eyed her up and down, obviously assessing her. “Gramp’s right. You guys  _ do  _ dress weirdly.”

Pomona frowned a bit, “Why! I’d never--”

“Well, come in. Let’s just get this over with so you can leave as quickly.” The girl was… dismissive. But what worried the teacher was the fact that she knew even though it was stated on the letter that Lance McClain was a muggleborn. Who could be breaking the Statute of Secrecy? 

Pomona followed the girl upstairs, where a large group of family members were waiting. They were all looking at her with various differing expressions. Guarded curiosity, outright fascination, distrust… but one thing was the same in all of them, worry. Whoever told them about magic must have planted a seed of doubts in all their hearts.

A boy broke the ice with his charming smile, "Come on guys! Don’t be so gloomy! I can take care of myself, you know?" he turned to Pomona, "And hi! I’m Lance McClain, future Head of Magical Liaison Department!”

Pomona blinked in surprise. “Magical Liaison?”

“Tried to tell him it doesn’t exist. He won’t listen.” The old man--she assumed he was the grandfather- grunted with displeasure. 

“Oh. We… didn’t know you are a wizard…” Pomona treaded cautiously.

There was a bark of laughter, as bitter as a freshly brewed Wiggenweld potion. “No. I’m a squib, you see.”

Her embarrassed colored the teacher’s cheeks. “I’m sorry! I didn’t--”

“Oh, hush. We don’t care about not having magic.” The grandmother stated firmly. “What we care about is how  _ your  _ people would treat our Lance.”

“Wonderfully, of course!” In all honesty, it would depend on the student’s behaviour, but with a family as caring as this one Pomona had no doubt Lance would cause no trouble.

“They’re just cranky because they haven’t had their coffee yet.” Lance joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Not now, Lancelot.” Grandmother just sighed. “We know that we don’t have the power to stop you from taking our grandson away.” The tone alone made Pomona wince but the what she just said made her wilt with unease. Was that how some people view their education? “But  _ promise  _ me. Promise me you won’t throw him away like you throw us squibs.”

The conversation was painful to endure, but enlightening nonetheless.

The second stop was shorter, but gave her more questions than the first one.

“Hello there, Keith.” Pomona’s smile turned into a shocked expression as she realized the boy was sharpening a knife.

Keith looked up, “Oh? Is it time for Hogwarts already?”

“I-- no. How did you--?”

“From a hag that lives in a cave.” He answered. She hoped he was joking, even if his tone implied otherwise. “I can find my way to the station myself, don’t worry.” He assured the woman. “I’m sure you are a busy person. You may leave.” 

Pomona would have been offended by the boldness of that boy if she wasn’t so  _ dazed  _ by this whole thing. To the point she found herself walking back to Leaky Cauldron instead of apparating, and ordered the strongest Firewhiskey the pub could offer.

* * *

Keith thought he handled his first magical contact quite well. He had learned the proper etiquette after all. Suck that, Lance! Who said he wasn’t cut out to be a diplomat!

(Not that he wanted to)

(Being a diplomat was boring)

* * *

The Sorting Hat thought Mr. Garrett was rather amicable, despite being one of The Paladins. He had politely told it that he didn’t really have a preference regarding sorting, but if it would be so kind to put him in Hufflepuff? Someone needed to make sure Shiro actually sleep and not waste his time and energy on working out all night long. The Hat found no problem with it, because the boy would surely flourish in any House he was in. 

However, The Hat got its hope too high and thought the other Paladins would be as easy to sort too. Keith Kogane was anything but. 

“Put me in Slytherin.”   
“Mr. McClain hasn’t even been sorted yet!”   
“He’s gonna be in Gryffindor.”   
“That sort of faith fits you in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor more.”   
“I have a lot of knives.”   
“Threatening me--”   
“Is very Slytherin, right?”   
“...I would argue that it was a stereotypical assumption. But it is also true.”

With a loud, defeated sigh, The Hat announced, “Slytherin.”

Keith smirked, making an obscene pureblood gesture toward his so called rival as he made his way to Slytherin table.

When it was his turn, Mr. McClain walked toward the stool with swagger and confidence. The Hat was so tempted to put him in Slytherin  _ just  _ to mess with both him and Mr. Kogane. But it has its duty, and it will not be swayed.

“...you would actually make a good Gryffindor.”

“Why do you sound disappointed?” Mr. McClain frowned.

“Never you mind that. GRYFFINDOR!”

He beamed as he stood--or rather, flourish- up and give both his middle fingers toward Mr. Kogane. McGonagall was not happy as she had to remind him to put The Sorting Hat back down before going to his own table. He sheepishly did so before running back with a fumble.

* * *

When Harry said he wanted to be NOT in Slytherin, he thought he would have to fight for it. But The Sorting Hat simply slumped in his head before shouting, “Gryffindor!”


End file.
